Unreadable Expression
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Hinata, seorang remaja putri yang cenderung gelap dan elegan dalam berpenampilan. Ia adalah gothic lolita berponi lurus yang kurang ekspresif. Orang lain sulit membaca ekspresinya, bahkan kedua orang tuanya. Namun, cukup mudah bagi seorang pria yang berprofesi sebagai polisi, Naruto. Untuk sementara waktu, mereka berdua tinggal bersama, hingga pribadi Hinata menjadi semakin hangat.


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Unreadable Expression © Haruno Aoi**

**Genre: Drama, Romance**

**Warning: AU, OOC tingkat dewa**—buktikan sendiri**, TYPO, singkat dan tidak jelas**

.

.

.

***~ Unreadable Expression ~***

.

.

.

Setelah dibuang oleh orang tuanya, mulai malam ini remaja putri berusia tujuh belas tahun berpakaian _baby doll_ hitam itu akan menginap di apartemen laki-laki berumur dua puluh dua tahun yang sekarang duduk di seberangnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Sebenarnya bukan dibuang, tetapi hanya dititipkan hingga gadis berponi rata dan tanpa ekspresi tersebut kembali menjadi gadis manis yang murah senyum.

Orang tuanya sangat mengharapkan kesembuhannya, sehingga mereka menitipkannya kepada putra dari sahabat mereka yang berprofesi sebagai polisi pada divisi penyelidik. Mereka menitipkan putrinya bukan semata-semata disebabkan pekerjaan laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata biru itu, karena sesungguhnya mereka masih mampu membayar seseorang dengan profesi yang lebih tepat untuk mengobati putri mereka. Namun, mereka ingin laki-laki itu menularkan keceriaannya kepada putri mereka yang berubah dingin dan terkesan gelap karena gemar mengenakan pakaian berwarna hitam semenjak menjadi siswi sekolah menengah.

Memang tidak ada yang patut disalahkan, tapi pergaulan menyebabkan banyak perubahan pada diri gadis yang bermarga Hyuuga tersebut. Karena teman-teman sekolahnya, ia menjadi penggemar band-band _visual_ _kei_ yang dulu bahkan tidak pernah diliriknya. Kalau menurut laki-laki bernama lengkap Namikaze Naruto yang saat ini menduduki sofa kuning di depannya, ia berubah hanya karena menginginkan pengakuan dari teman-temannya serta ingin masuk dalam komunitas mereka. Tidak salah, gadis itu mengakuinya dalam hati walaupun wajahnya masih tampak tenang dan tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun.

"Jadi, Hinata-_chan_," Naruto memulai pembicaraan dengan santainya, seolah sudah sangat mengenal gadis manis di hadapannya, "Akan lebih baik jika kau menjadi dirimu sendiri."

Gadis bernama lengkap Hyuuga Hinata tersebut masih diam dan tampak tidak berminat untuk membalas penuturan Naruto. Ia lebih memilih untuk membetulkan bandana berendanya yang ikatannya mulai mengendur.

"Aku akan tidur di mana?" Hinata bertanya dengan suara bernada datarnya.

"Di kamarku," jawab Naruto asal, "Bersamaku," lanjutnya, berharap agar Hinata menampakkan keterkejutan atau menunjukkan tampang syok. Namun, ia hanya menghela napas panjang karena Hinata masih diam dan malah menatapnya dengan tajam. Sebaiknya ia masih harus banyak belajar sebelum mengeluarkan candaan yang tidak berefek apapun untuk Hinata.

"Oke, di apartemenku ini ada dua kamar. Kau tidak perlu khawatir akan tidur di sofa," tambah Naruto seraya meminum jus jeruk kalengannya, "Sayangnya kunci apartemen hanya ada satu. Jadi, kau tidak bisa pergi keluar tanpa pengawasanku maupun tanpa seizinku." Naruto yang biasanya bertindak tanpa pikir panjang, sekali-sekali juga bisa menjadi tegas jika dirasanya perlu.

"Kau tidak bisa seenaknya."

Naruto hanya menyeringai licik saat kembali mendengar suara rendah milik Hinata. "Orang tuamu sudah memercayakan apapun yang ada pada dirimu kepadaku. Kau hanya tinggal menunggu pengumuman kelulusan, jadi kau tidak punya alasan untuk pergi ke sekolah yang kuyakini untuk sekedar membicarakan konser band _visual kei_ atau memamerkan rancangan kostum _gosurori_ terbaru, atau bla…bla…bla… bersama teman-temanmu. Aku juga yakin kalau kau tidak mungkin loncat dari lantai lima hanya untuk keluar seorang diri. Dan bla…bla…bla…"

Rasanya Hinata ingin menutup kedua telinganya. "Tunjukkan di mana aku akan tidur," ujarnya tegas memotong penuturan panjang Naruto, yang sepertinya masih bisa berlanjut hingga tengah malam.

.

.

.

Pagi pertama yang dijalani Hinata di apartemen Naruto, rasanya menjadi sedikit buruk karena ia hanya bisa makan sarapan buatan Naruto yang terasa hambar di lidahnya. Hinata jadi berpikir bahwa Naruto masak air, bukan sup.

"Sepertinya kau berminat mengkritik masakanku," tebak Naruto yang tiba-tiba menghentikan makannya.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja," balas Hinata dingin seraya meminum air mineral di gelasnya.

"Tidak perlu kau katakan pun, aku sudah tahu dari ekspresi wajahmu," sahut Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"Kau hanya asal menebak karena kau bisa merasakan sendiri bagaimana hancurnya masakanmu."

"Kenapa kau tidak percaya kalau membaca ekspresimu adalah hal yang mudah bagiku?"

Hinata hanya diam dan meneruskan makannya. Dalam benaknya hanya terpikirkan bagaimana orang tuanya menjadi tidak peka akan suasana hatinya setelah ia memutuskan menjadi bagian dari para _lolita_. Tapi, mengapa laki-laki bersuara kencang di hadapannya malah dengan mudahnya membaca maksud hatinya yang tidak tersampaikan? Dan semalam, laki-laki berkulit _tan_ tersebut juga seolah berprofesi sebagai peramal karena bisa mengetahui alasannya menjadi seorang _gothloli_. Padahal, orang tuanya saja tidak bisa menyimpulkan dengan benar dan tepat seperti Naruto.

"Kau heran?" imbuh Naruto tenang sambil memandang Hinata yang mulai menghentikan makannya.

"Kau berbahaya," ujar Hinata datar.

Naruto tersenyum miring, kemudian menjadi terkikik dan tertawa pelan.

.

.

.

Setelah dua minggu hidup seatap dengan Naruto, belum terjadi banyak perubahan pada diri Hinata. Namun, setidaknya ia menjadi lebih banyak bicara untuk menanggapi kecerewetan Naruto. Ia juga jadi belajar untuk memasak dan terbiasa menunggu kepulangan Naruto dari pekerjaannya sebagai pelindung masyarakat. Sebenarnya ia merasa bosan ketika ditinggal di apartemen seorang diri, tapi seolah terobati setelah kepulangan Naruto. Biasanya ia hanya menonton berita di televisi atau mendesain gaun-gaun bergaya zaman Victoria untuk membunuh waktu.

Saat akhir pekan, Hinata tidak pergi ke Harajuku atau Taman Yoyogi lagi untuk memamerkan gaya berpakaiannya bersama teman-temannya. Minggu lalu, Naruto mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke Shibuya tanpa mempermasalahkan gaya pakaian Hinata yang belum bisa lepas dari rok model _puffy_ atau sepatu model _mary jane_ berhak tinggi. Naruto juga tidak berkomentar melihat warna pakaian Hinata yang didominasi warna hitam. Naruto bisa mengerti karena Hinata bukan bagian dari _classic_ atau _elegant lolita_ yang terlihat anggun dengan gaun bergaya zaman Victoria dan Hinata juga bukan termasuk dalam _sweet lolita_ yang berpakaian lebih manis dan imut.

Laki-laki penggemar _ramen_ tersebut juga tidak malu saat berjalan bersama Hinata yang memakai payung kuno bergaya zaman Victoria. Sekarang memang musim panas dan ia bisa maklum. Naruto juga bersyukur karena menurutnya Hinata masih wajar dibandingkan para lolita yang membawa aksesoris lebih aneh seperti agenda berukuran besar, koper bergaya kuno, tas tangan berbentuk kelelawar, dan _teddy bear_ besar.

Sekarang Hinata mencoba mengusir kebosanannya dengan menonton film-film yang dimiliki Naruto. Sayangnya tidak ada film _horror_ seperti yang diharapkan Hinata, hanya ada film-film kartun atau _anime_ di rak televisi Naruto. Meskipun ada, sebenarnya Hinata takut menonton film _horror_ seorang diri. Tapi, ia harus memberanikan dirinya karena di antara teman-temannya sepertinya tidak ada seorang penakut. Karena iseng menonton _anime_ yang mengisahkan seorang _ninja_ hiperaktif, Hinata jadi teringat Naruto dan kata-kata yang semalam dibisikkan di telinganya, "Seperti yang pernah kukatakan, aku selalu bisa membaca ekspresi wajahmu. Dan aku tahu bagaimana caranya untuk membuatmu lebih ekspresif."

Waktu itu Hinata merasa sangat malu karena melihat seringai Naruto saat wajahnya terasa memanas. Ia jadi menduga kalau Naruto merasa puas karena bisa menciptakan rona merah di pipinya.

Senyum tipis yang sempat terukir di bibir Hinata memudar setelah suara bel apartemen berbunyi. Hinata bergegas menghampiri pintu apartemen hingga menimbulkan suara derap langkah di lantai kayu. Setelah sampai di undakan, ia berhenti karena menunggu sosok di balik pintu membuka kunci dan masuk. Ia hanya bermaksud menyambut kepulangan Naruto, bukan untuk kabur setelah pintu terbuka.

"Selamat datang," ucap Hinata setelah pintu setengah terbuka dan belum menampakkan sosok yang ditunggunya.

Hinata yang hampir menyunggingkan senyum, akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk tersenyum setelah melihat Naruto datang bersama wanita yang menggandengnya. Seorang wanita cantik yang terlihat dewasa dan menurut Hinata laki-laki seperti Naruto pasti menyukai perempuan yang dewasa, bukan remaja putri kekanak-kanakan seperti dirinya.

"Aku pulang," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar walaupun wajahnya tampak pucat.

Hinata masih diam, pandangannya malah tertuju kepada wanita berambut merah muda dan bermata hijau yang masih menggandeng lengan Naruto. Tapi secara mendadak perhatiannya kembali terpusat ke Naruto yang berjalan dengan hati-hati.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Hinata dingin.

"Biar aku yang menjelaskan," sahut wanita yang mulai melepaskan tautan tangannya di lengan Naruto, "Karena kurang hati-hati dalam melakukan penyelidikan, Naruto tertusuk senjata tajam seorang tersangka pembunuhan."

Hinata langsung terbelalak dan jantungnya berpacu cepat. Tapi, ia malah menemukan Naruto yang hanya cengengesan tidak jelas sambil memegangi perut bagian kirinya yang masih terbungkus seragam polisi.

"Sudahlah, Komandan, jangan buka aibku," Naruto berkata sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak komandannya, yang berbuah jitakan pelan di kepalanya.

Sang komandan kembali menatap Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir, tadi Naruto sudah mendapatkan perawatan dari dokter."

Sekarang Hinata sudah merasa sedikit lega. Ia membungkuk singkat sambil mengucapkan terima kasih tulus sebelum sang komandan meninggalkan apartemen Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Sakura-_chan_," ucap Naruto riang sebelum menutup pintu apartemennya. "Ternyata yang dikatakan ibuku benar, kalau menjadi polisi penyelidik memang sangat beresiko," Naruto bercerita sambil mengunci pintu, "Tapi, aku memang suka tantangan dan menjadi polisi pada divisi sidik jari tidak mungkin bisa memacu adrenalinku."

"Hei, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" tanyanya pada Hinata setelah membalikkan badan. Ia berjalan pelan sambil tersenyum karena tidak ingin membuat Hinata merasa khawatir. Tapi, yang terjadi malah Hinata yang menangis sambil terisak lirih.

"Hei," Naruto mendekat pada Hinata karena masih terkejut, "Kenapa menangis? Aku belum mati," candanya seraya tertawa.

Hinata meninju pelan lengan Naruto yang bebas. "Aku takut…"

Naruto tersenyum lembut sebelum berujar, "Sekarang kau lebih ekspresif." Saat ini ia semakin melebarkan senyumnya, lalu melanjutkan, "Aku suka."

Sontak pipi Hinata merona dan kepalanya menunduk. "Terima kasih karena bersedia menerimaku apa adanya," Hinata membungkuk singkat sebelum tersenyum dan melanjutkan, "Aku akan belajar untuk menjadi dewasa, dan tentunya menjadi diriku sendiri," ujarnya lirih.

"Aku akan menunggu," balas Naruto seraya tersenyum simpul.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

**Jadi pengen nulis fic dengan Hinata sebagai **_**Classic**_**/**_**Elegant Lolita**_** atau **_**Sweet Lolita**_**… ^^**

**Danke…**

**Mau nge-**_**flame**_**? ^^**


End file.
